Captive
by Isla Bell
Summary: A few thoughts from Jake's point of view during those six months in Neo-Umbrella's detention facility. Rated for language.


December 31st 2012.

New Years Eve... and I'm stuck in this fucking hole with no one for company but a toilet and that camera that follows my every damn move. Can't even relax enough to jerk off in this place. Hell, bet they'd want a specimen of _that _next. Freakin' sadists. I swear they're trying to kill me by slowing draining every last drop of blood in my veins. Won't even tell me what they're doing with it. Although I guess it's obvious.

Not seen or heard anything about super girl since I woke up here. Hope she's okay... got a lot of plans for that fifty million when I get out of here.

* * *

January 6th 2013.

Well. I brought in the new year like I always do. Getting off my face and knocked unconscious by some mother-fucker. Except the booze was morphine and the guy who knocked me out had one of those cattle prod things. Got a nice bruise on the back of my head to remember the experience by. Assholes.

Note to self: impulsive escape plan - not gonna cut it. I'm being watched even closer thanks to my screw up, gonna have to wait and make them think I've gone all co-operative and friendly-like...

* * *

January 8th 2013.

Ha! In response to my shitty escape attempt some stuck up bitch with a clip board came to see me today. Told me any more "commotion" like the other day and they'll take it out on Sherry as punishment. Guess they played right into my hand. All I have to do is act like I give a shit and it won't be long 'til they think they've got me trained like a puppy dog. Couple of weeks of keeping my hands clean, bit of small talk with the nice docs while they prod and poke me... don't think anyone here is a freakin' genuis. It shouldn't be hard work.

Still, suppose I can't leave super girl behind. If they're testing for this damn virus who knows what they're doing to her.

* * *

January 25th 2013.

It's not been too bad so far. One of the scientists responsible for checking my vitals every day is actually kind of hot. She reminds of someone. Big eyes, button nose and legs to die for...

Fuck, it can't be that agent! The girl next door is _not _my type. Argh. I've been locked up too long already. Seriously, can't they give me an hour of privacy every now and then. A guys got needs you know!

* * *

February 10th 2013.

So. Sneaky clip board bitch was back today. She brought along a nice looking flat screen TV. Thought my good behaviour had earned me a little treat for my room.

I wish.

The thing was linked up to Sherry's room. Man, she looks bad. I stopped listening to the list of experiments they'd been doing after she mentioned amputation. I know why she did it. To show me who's got the power. Who's in charge. I'll have to watch that one. She's not as stupid as the others.

I'll remember her.

Just hang in there super girl. I'm not leaving this place without you.

* * *

March 1st 2013.

As it turns out, those tests they'd been doing on me since I got here were just the start. Man, I've not been able to think straight for... it feels like forever. Whatever they were pumping me full of to keep me quiet, I got to get hold of some. Never been a dabbler in drugs but that shit will _sell._

Christ... exhausted already. Need sleep.

* * *

March 12th 2013.

I hate the bastards. I hate every last asshole in this place and I'm going to bring it down with each and every one of them inside.

Just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you.

* * *

March 28th 2013.

Experiments getting worse. Sherry... I heard her. Heard screaming from another room. Must have brought her down here for more tests. Got to hold on. Just a little longer. Let them think they're winning, that they're beating you down.

Don't give out on me super girl. We're both walking out of this.

* * *

April 1st 2013.

Got taken to this little room I've not been to before. Table, two chairs. All bolted to the floor. Hideous yellow wallpaper and cameras in every corner. Couldn't figure out what was going to happen until Sherry walked in.

I say walked... girl could barely stand. They pushed her past the door and locked it behind her. She would have fallen flat on her face if I hadn't caught her. I've not seen anyone look so bad, not since my mother...

Anyway. Seems we were being offered a one-off treat to encourage our good behaviour. After last time I was waiting for the twist, the sick games to start. Nope. We sat for an hour in that crappy little room... the best hour of the last few months I can remember. Once Sherry sat down for a few minutes she was back to her usual chipper self. Part of me wanted to slap the stupid optimism from her head. The other half wished I could be nearly as hopeful as she was.

She sat there, looking at me and looking like hell, asking if _I_ was okay. What they'd been doing to _me. _Like it mattered. I didn't have the heart to tell her she'd probably been through much worse. I guess... I guess I didn't want to admit she was suffering because of me. If I'd been smart enough we wouldn't have been caught. We wouldn't be here. I'd be in some hot country with a babe on my arm frivolously enjoying my riches.

Yeah.

I don't know when the next time I'll see her will be. Can't let them think it meant anything though, they'd only use her against me.

Which begs the questions... whythe fuck _do_ I care?

* * *

May 9th 2013.

Been picking up the language round here pretty easy since they stopped keeping me doped up to the eyeballs. Seems everyone's dropping their guard lately. They must think their little trick with Sherry worked. I'll play nice a little longer, let them think they know what they're doing.

Besides... I keep hearing a name being mentioned. Wesker. Albert Wesker. I'm sure someone said something about my DNA... and his. A match? What the hell does that mean?

Come on Jakey boy. You know better then to ask too many questions. Never leads to anything good, only trouble.

* * *

May 19th 2013.

So that dude my mother fell in love with. The one she insisted loved me and would be proud of me when he came back for us... turns out he's a psychotic narcissistic maniac responsible for killing thousands.

Jeez, thanks Ma.

What a role model. To think that guy I've been waiting for... the father I always wanted back...

Fuck.

* * *

May 20th 2013.

Not been able to sleep since learning about daddy dearest. That woman, the one who thinks cleavage in subzero temperatures is a good idea, mentioned something about him right before super-ugly knocked me out cold. I didn't think anything of it until I saw some of the files Hot Chick left in sight by mistake. There it was in black and white. Not just a mind game of some bad-ass wannabe... but fact.

I mean what the hell can you say to that? No wonder they've all been looking at me like I'm some kind of side show. They all knew. Can't believe all that shit that went down years ago... I remember the news, the rumours. Never listened. Didn't think it mattered, not to someone like me. "It's got nothin' to do with me and mine." Now all I know of my lineage is what I can figure out from what the stab happy needle freaks are talking about.

Not heard any word on super girl since that hour in the yellow room. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or what. Not sure why it's bothering me so much either. I've never liked women and kids getting involved in the crossfire but it's not like she didn't know what she was getting herself in to. It's not my fault if something bad's happened to her. None of this is my fault. Not Sherry, not the fucking outbreak, my mother, my father-

... I need to get outta here.

* * *

June 1st 2013.

I'm doing it. Soon. I can't stand these white walls any longer. I'd rather die then spend one more month playing guinea pig to these assholes. I've no idea if Sherry's still here, or if she's even alive... I'll find out. Find _her_. She's got answers, I'm sure of it. Her bosses wouldn't send her after a man like me if they didn't know who I really was.

I'll take the first chance I get... and then I'm gone.

But I'm sure there'll be time for a little payback on the way.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the RE franchise.  
**

**A/N: So the change between Jake after his first meeting with Sherry to when they break out of Neo-Umbrella's detention center is a point of interest to me. He's still arrogant and a wise-ass, but he seems to soften up toward her and obviously becomes more concerned with doing the right thing as opposed to getting his fifty million. This isn't a close look at what I think happened, just a few thoughts that I think might have gotten the ball rolling in Jake's head. Plus I just needed a break to write something different. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
